1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel including a narrow bezel and to a display device including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices can be categorized into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and the like, according to their light emitting methods.
In recent years, a plurality of display devices has been combined in a tiling method to realize a multi-display device having a large screen to provide a variety of information and advertisements. It is important such multi-display devices are recognized by an observer as one screen in total by minimizing or reducing non-display areas between the respective display devices.
In the related art, a narrow-bezel display device has been suggested in which a gate line and a date line are fanned out to one side of a display panel and a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) and a data driver IC are disposed on only one side of the display panel, so as to minimize or reduce a non-display area.
In this case, a gate fan-out line and a data fan-out line on one side of the display panel are insulated by an insulating layer and parasitic capacitance occurs in an overlap area between the gate fan-out line and the data fan-out line that is insulated by the insulating layer.
However, an area where the gate fan-out line and the data fan-out line overlap each other varies depending on the overlapped position, and thus a resistor capacitor (RC) delay deviation is caused, which makes it difficult to uniformly drive display devices.
It should be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.